Demons and Angels
by Only1Left
Summary: Tori starts having weird dreams of demons and a mysterious angel who always ends up saving her. But her nightmares start having connections to real life, and Tori realizes she may be in more danger than she thought.
1. Pretty Picture of an Old Lady

**Not sure if I should continue my other story, but here's a new one for you guys :{) Hope you like it! Enjoi!  
><strong>

**CHP. 1**

**Tori's POV:**

_I was running from a demon as far as I knew. It clawed its way after me, screaming in an insanely high-pitched voice. Leathery wings brushed against my face as more flying demons were summoned. _

_I shouted for help, for anyone to rescue me from these deranged creatures._

_One flew an inch from my face and screamed, its forked tongue flickering in and out of its mouth, red eyes bulging and darting around. Its shriveled face threw back the tangled, black hair back onto its pale neck. _

_I kept running, faster than something I could do in real life. My heart pounded and I felt myself slipping into an endless darkness. I fell, but didn't hit the floor. An Alice in Wonderland moment trapped me, and I felt myself floating quickly down into a deep tunnel._

_The demons continued swarming around me, screeching and slapping their wings against my body. There must've been millions, like bats flying out of a cave. Their fingernails scraped and clawed at my back, leaving long, bloody scratches. _

_A feathered wing softly brushed against my back and an explosion of light encased the hole, making all the demons screamed at once, a piercing screech that continued echoing even after I woke up._

* * *

><p>My hair was drenched in sweat and I was breathing hard, eyes flickering nervously. I looked at my hand and found myself shaking. What was going on? It was the third night in a row I had had dreams of the same monsters chasing me, always ending with a glorious creature I could never see saving me.<p>

I bit back a gasp of pain as I felt my back, lines of blood dripping down over my fingers. I held my hand up to the moonlight. The blood glistened and trailed downwards. I gasped again.

A great whoosh of wind blew me back, and I looked just in time to see a large, feathered wing zip out of my room.

I held my breath. Was that the thing saving me from all of the demons? But those were just dreams, right?

With difficulty, I pushed myself up from my bed and wandered over to the open window, leaning outside into the fresh night air. The many lights of LA flickered before me and made me feel so insignificant.

I sighed and ran my hand through my tangled, sweaty hair, leaving behind a bloody trail. I groaned and wiped my hand on my sweats.

I walked quietly to the bathroom, carefully turning on the sink and washing my hand. The crimson-stained water flowed into the drain.

I turned and stared at the shower for a while before undressing and getting in. Warm water poured out of the shower head and rained on top of me.

I bit my lip to suppress my screams of pain as I allowed the water to cleanse the wounds on my back. It was a relieving kind of pain, but it was still painful.

I squatted down and watched as red water streamed all around me. Flashes and memories of the horrible creatures chasing me haunted my thoughts and I began hyperventilating again.

Horrible, winged, demons with pale, pale skin reached out their long, sharpened talons. Fangs gnawed at my flesh and their wings flapped back and forth.

And their screams. The terrible piercing echoes of their screeches would always pop into my mind.

I shuddered and turned off the water. Such a small space was making me feel an immense amount of danger and claustrophobia.

I stepped out of the stall and dried myself off. I rubbed the fog off the mirror and looked around for bandages to cover up the scratches on my back.

Glancing back up at the mirror, a horrible sight awaited me. The same demon I had just been imagining stared back, its eyes widened and its mouth opened in a silent scream.

I stared and backed away slowly, slamming my head into the shower stall. I blinked and the terrifying image disappeared. What was going on?

I turned my back to the mirror and began bandaging myself with difficulty. Almost immediately, the white gauze became soaked with blood and I wrapped another layer around, wincing the whole time.

After cleaning up and getting dressed, I crawled back into my bed, which no longer felt like a place of safety. This was where my nightmares entered my mind.

Still, fatigue overcame my fear, and eventually, my eyes closed and my mind found its way back into a land of demons and that one glorious, feather-winged guardian who kept me safe.

* * *

><p>"TORIIIIIIIIIIIII!" a scream awoke me from my nightmare.<p>

My eyes blinked open and I found Trina standing over me, holding a pillow, ready to hit me.

"Don't hit me!" I croaked, sitting up.

"We're gonna be late!" Trina cried. "And why is your shirt all bloody? Your bed too?"

"Uhh," I said, trying to quickly think of something to cover up for whatever was going on in my life.

"Doesn't matter, hurry up!" Trina screamed, dragging me by the arm.

I followed her downstairs, still in a daze.

"Come on!" Trina urged. "We're already late! Go eat some breakfast!"

"Can I change shirts?" I asked.

Trina groaned. "Hurry!"

I walked slowly upstairs, still thinking about last night and the creepy demons that had somehow hurt me in real life too.

"Hurry!" Trina screamed.

I got dressed and got ready to face my new challenge: school.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tori!" Andre greeted as I shuffled into school, still half asleep.<p>

"Yeah," I mumbled, nearly dragging my bag on the ground.

"You look tired," Jade said sarcastically.

"Jade," Beck said in a warning voice.

"Hi!" Cat greeted, jumping out from behind Beck. "Look at this drawing, Tori!"

Cat had drawn a tiny, old, ugly granny and colored it all odd colors. "I love old people!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Is she naked?" Robbie asked, staring at the picture closely.

"Yeah!" Cat said. "And her eyes are red! Look! She can fly!"

"Oh, yeah," Beck said. "Little bat wings."

"Bat rhymes with Cat!" Cat screamed with a giggle.

I stared at the picture and suddenly, it looked familiar. It was a kid-like illustration of the demons chasing me.

My heart pounded hard. "Cat," I said, suddenly awake. "How'd you come up with this? And when did you draw it?"

"I'm not sure. It just popped into my mind," she said, looking confused. "But I drew this, like, three days ago."

Three days ago. That's when the nightmares had begun. This was really strange. Cat's drawing had turned into a realistic demon that haunted me in my dream.

I suddenly grew tired again and nearly slumped to the ground. Beck caught me.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "You okay, Tori?"

"Just tired," I mumbled. "A lot of stuff going on."

Jade sipped her coffee with a strange look and suddenly left.

"Jade?" Beck called, walking after her and letting me drop to the ground.

I sat on the ground, still exhausted.

"Tori?" Andre said cautiously. "You okay?"

"Tired," I mumbled again.

Andre slid onto the ground next to me. "What's up?"

I hesitated. I trusted Andre and the rest of my friends, but telling them about the nightmares just didn't seem right.

"Is it Trina?" Robbie asked.

I shook my head slowly.

"Cat?" I said slowly, choosing not to answer Andre's original question.

"Hi!" she responded. I smiled a bit.

"Can I, uh, see your drawing?"

Cat did not see this as an odd request and handed me the strange picture.

"What do you need the drawing for?" Robbie questioned curiously.

"It just looks…familiar," I murmured.

Andre looked confused. "How can it seem familiar? You just saw it today."

"I know!" I answered, frustrated. "Cat, have you drawn anything else?"

Cat looked afraid of all the questions I was asking. "No," she said, shaking her head and whipping her red ponytail back and forth.

I bit my lip.

"So what's been keeping you up?" Andre asked again.

It could not have been a better moment for the bell to ring.

"Gotta go," I said quickly, shouldering my bag with a sudden burst of energy.

"Something's not right," I heard Robbie say after I left.

How true it was. But it wasn't just with me. Something wasn't right with Jade. Something wasn't right with Cat's pictures. Something wasn't right with my nightmares. Something wasn't right with my life.

**What did you think? Good start? Kind of? Review!**


	2. SaberToothed Kitties and Possessed Cats

******New chapter up! (Finally...) Anyway, wondering, first of all, if anyone actually reads this part and if you are, do you think I should continue my other story, "More Than Just A Vega?" Anyway, here's the new chappie for Demons and Angels. Enjoi!  
><strong>

**CHP.2 **

"Something's not right," I heard Robbie say after I left.

How true it was. But it wasn't just with me. Something wasn't right with Jade. Something wasn't right with Cat's pictures. Something wasn't right with my nightmares. Something wasn't right with my life.

**Tori's POV:**

My heart pounded as I walked away from my friends. I brushed my hair back and nearly ran into a wall.

"Vega?" the wall screamed. I looked up.

"J-Jade?" I stuttered back.

She glared at me for a moment. "What's been up with you?" she asked.

A surprised look covered my face. Did Jade West just ask a question that showed just a hint of care?

"I, uh…" I struggled to think of a good excuse. How could I tell anyone that for the past three days, I'd been chased by demons in my dreams and woken up covered in bloody scratches? Everyone would think I was crazy.

Jade looked at me for a moment. "Are you having nightmares?" she asked, so quietly I could barely hear her. My head snapped up.

"How did you-," the bell rang a second time and I knew I was late. But I continued staring at Jade. How had she known?

"Get to class, Vega," she said, changing again into her bitter tone.

What? But just a minute ago, she'd been so nice. I sighed, confused, and headed to class with Jade's eyes following my every move.

* * *

><p>Class was relatively normal. Sikowitz standards at least.<p>

"Let's talk improv!" he shouted throughout the room. "Cat, Jade, Beck, stage!"

"Aren't we gonna talk improv?" Andre questioned.

The teacher looked at him and sipped his coconut. "Well, where'd you get that silly idea?" Sikowitz asked, his lips forming a perfect circle around his straw.

"You said we were gonna talk improv," Robbie explained.

"Did I?" Sikowitz said thoughtfully. "Did I also mention my mother bit a turtle the other day?"

"No," Robbie said, confused.

"Good. That kind of thing should be kept secret. Action!" Sikowitz said, his last word directed towards the students on the stage.

"What's the situation?" Beck asked.

Sikowitz continued his coconut sipping. "Me?" he said, finally.

Beck nodded.

"Gah!" the elderly teacher screamed, slapping at the air. "You know the coconuts give me visions."

The class stared at him. "How about," Sikowitz suggested, "one of you is having visions. And you're possessed!"

"Action!" he screamed unnecessarily loudly.

"Mom, mom, I saw another one of them!" Cat shrieked tugging at Jade's arm.

"Now, now, honey," Jade said in a sweet tone, "you know they're not real."

"But I saw them attacking Daddy!" Cat screamed, gesturing at Beck.

Beck chuckled and spoke in his British accent, "Nothing can hurt me, dear. I'm strong like a bull."

"Strong as a bull!" Jade repeated, in a high-pitched voice.

"But-," Cat didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she rolled her eyes back and collapsed, lying there for a good ten seconds.

"Honey?" Jade said hesitantly, kneeling down to inspect her.

"Is she okay?" Beck asked, squatting next to Jade and placing his hand against Cat's forehead.

Cat leapt up and shrieked a higher pitch then I'd ever heard before. She wrapped her hands around Beck's neck and choked him.

Beck coughed. Was Cat actually choking him? No, Beck's just a good actor…right? But it looked so real.

"Honey!" Jade said firmly, which seemed to bring Cat back into the real world.

Beck collapsed, choking.

"Cut?" Sikowitz said hesitantly.

Cat stared off into space for a while, and then blinked rapidly.

"Well that was marvelous acting!" Sikowitz said loudly, gesturing for the three actors to return to their seats. "Cat, you did extremely well with the role of a possessed child!"

"Thanks!" Cat exclaimed, her bubbly self again.

I sat back and zoned off as Sikowitz lectured on about improv and rabbits and the one cat he had seen who looked just like a leprechaun.

Beck seemed to be acting normally enough. Perhaps it had just been acting. Perhaps I was just mistaken. But the choking up there, the way Cat had portrayed a possessed person, seemed more real than just acting.

"-and that's how my Aunt Nancy ruined my underwear!" Sikowitz said, hardly controlling his laughter.

I looked around the room. No one was paying attention to the teacher, no matter how unique his speech had been.

Beck and Jade were quietly making out, Robbie was quietly arguing with Rex, Andre was quietly humming to himself, and Cat was quietly doodling.

I leaned over a little to see what she was drawing. It was nothing but a cat. But as I watched, the cat transformed into something even more disturbing. Cat's hand gripped the pen until her fingers turned white. The cat turned itself into a monster much like a saber-toothed tiger, with Wolverine claws and the bones of victims littered around its feet. The fur was colored all black, like a panther's and skeletal wings erupted from its back.

I was horrified by the image. What was that thing? I looked at Cat's face. Her eyes did not stare at the paper, more like past it and through it, onto the ground. Her mouth hung open the slightest and she was breathing hard. What was wrong with her?

"Cat!" I whispered harshly.

My voice didn't seem to register to her.

"Cat!" I said again, a hushed yell. Cat blinked quickly and looked up at me.

"Yeah, Tori?" she said innocently.

"Whatcha drawing?" I asked, attempting to be casual.

She looked down at the picture, and seemed surprise by the creature she had created.

"A kitty," she said quietly, carefully turning the paper upside-down, then folding her hands and looking up at Sikowitz.

I sighed and surveyed the room once again.

More students seemed to be listening to Sikowitz, who was now talking about the lunch he had had last Tuesday. Robbie, Andre, and Beck seemed to be listening intently, desperate to hear the details of the chef's finger stuck in a sandwich accounts. But Jade was not staring at Sikowitz. She was staring at me.

I stared back quizzically and she quickly looked away, focusing her attention on her obsidian nails.

I shook my head, trying to relieve myself of the strange behaviors of my fellow classmates. There was no way there was nothing strange going on.

**Strange chapter, I know. But I'm a strange person ={] So what do you think is going on? *raises eyebrow* Review!**


	3. Claws and Guns May Break My Bones

**New chappie! First of all, this wasn't really intended to be a romance story, but anything could happen. *hint hint* Not in this chapter though... Enjoi anyway!  
><strong>

**CHP. 3**

_I stared back quizzically and she quickly looked away, focusing her attention on her obsidian nails._

_I shook my head, trying to relieve myself of the strange behaviors of my fellow classmates. There was no way there was nothing strange going on._

**Tori's POV:**

"Jade!" I yelled, stopping the goth girl walking down the hallway.

"I don't like you," she said casually and walking again.

"Wait!" I screamed. She groaned and turned, rolling her eyes at the same time.

Jade's arms crossed and she brought her coffee to her lips, glaring at me the whole time.

I took a deep breath. "What is going on?" I said finally.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You!" I said, gesturing to her. "You've been acting all weird and staring at me and Cat's been all weird too!"

"It's acting class," Jade explained. "We're not ourselves."

"But it's more than that!" I exclaimed. It had to be.

"No, it's not," she said, turning on her heel and walking away.

I sighed and stared after her go.

"Hey, Tori," a familiar voice greeted behind me.

I sighed and turned. Beck?

"Hey," I said disconsolately and shuffled over to my locker.

"You okay?" he said carefully, as though he was afraid he would scare me off.

"I don't know." I ran a hand through my hair and turned towards him.

"Talk to Beck," he said, gesturing for me to explain.

"Well," I began, looking around, unsure if I was supposed to tell him.

"Well?"

"It's just, I've been having these weird…dreams," I fingered my hair and looked at the ground. That sounded so stupid. Like some little kid's nightmares of harmless ghosts and goblins and gnomes.

"Dreams?" Beck asked. "What about?"

"Demons," I breathed. The word didn't even seem real.

"Demons," I repeated louder. "They're like these creepy demon things that scream and have impossibly sharp nails and they rip apart a lot of stuff and they start attacking me."

My voice faltered. What was I doing? This made no sense. But I kept going. "So they start clawing me up and then when I wake up in the morning I'm all bloody and scratched up and I don't know if it's from the demons or if I'm just going crazy and I just don't know what to do and the angel that's there with these weird feathers and-"

"Hey," Beck said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine."

He pulled me into a hug. There was comforting warmth surrounding him, but I struggled to get out of his embrace.

"No," I said quietly. "It's not fine. The demons that are there. They're the same ones that Cat's been drawing. And I'm trying to figure out what's up with her, how she seems a little bit off. Same with Jade, too."

"Jade?" Beck said, surprised. "I'll talk to her."

"No, Beck," I pleaded. "Don't tell anyone. I don't know why, but I know it has to stay secret."

"Secret? Alright, I'll see you around, Tori," he smiled and ruffled my brown hair, then walked away.

"Wait!" I shouted for the second time.

He turned more willingly than Jade. "Yeah?"

"What happened in class? During the improv? When Cat was choking you? She's not super dangerous, right?" I asked, desperate for answers.

Beck's body stiffened, then relaxed slightly.

"It was acting, Tori, that's all. Cat's not dangerous," he smiled reassuringly and walked away quickly.

"Thanks," I mumbled sarcastically. I watched him leave.

I sighed and grabbed my stuff, ready to head home. Nothing made sense.

* * *

><p>I wasn't ready to sleep that night. I had prepared myself to relax and definitely <em>not<em> think about Cat's disturbing drawing. But still, I wasn't ready for the horrifying images and monsters. I began to develop names for all the monsters, since it seemed they never disappeared.

Cat's saber-toothed kitty came in right about in the middle of my dream after the Granny Demons, a leader of a pack of humanoid wolves walking on two-legs. They had futuristic armor on and dangerous-looking guns, like they'd just walked out of a game of Halo. But they were still wolves, with snarling snouts and terrifying teeth.

The Big Kitty prowled its way up to the front of the troupe, the only creature there walking on four legs. It was a horrifying sight, the clawed, toothy, tiger.

Then for a split second, nothing moved. The Halo Wolves stood there glaring at me with bright red eyes. The Granny Demons fluttered above them, their gnarled hands rubbing together furiously. And the Big Kitty himself, standing at the front, sizing me up.

Then all hell broke loose and the army ran at me. I ran as fast as I could for about two seconds, before the leader of the pack was running alongside me, mocking my slowness.

He smiled a devilish smile and swiped at my face. I screamed and flopped onto the ground, staring in horror at the swarms of demons flying over me, turning the sky black.

One of the gun-carrying wolves stood over me, his drool spilling down onto my face and his gun pointed straight at my chest.

"Finish her," a voice growled form the saber-toothed tiger. The wolf bared his teeth and pulled the trigger.

At first, it was like my heart was being pushed inwards and squeezed onto my back. Then the feeling changed, and soon, my heart was being pulled out of my body. I opened my mouth in a silent scream and my eyes closed involuntarily.

Red spots danced in my now open eyes, but it did nothing to shade the blackness of the world above me.

All of a sudden, the pressure was lifted off my chance, and through my squinted eyes, I saw my hero, the pure white angel standing over me, fighting back the violent wolf.

But there was only one angel. And millions more monstrous demons out to get me.

Like the saber-toothed one.

He, or she, or it, saw that I was on the verge of death. My only hope, other than waking up, was the angel, who was the tiniest bit busy right now.

The tiger pounced at me and roared, a horrifying growl that echoed throughout the chasm of my dream, eliciting answering screeches from the shriveled demons above. He roared again and slashed my shoulder this time, and the left side of my body went numb.

Poison, my brain carefully processed. Usually not a good thing.

The creature bared its teeth and hissed at me, his blood red eyes, glaring at me, drawing out my deepest fears and making them come true. He roared again and I braced myself, ready for the painful attack that was soon to come.

It didn't. I slowly unclenched my eyes and saw the most glorious sight ever. The angel was holding the tiger back, pulling it's paws together and making a convoluted pretzel from a vicious Ice Age creature.

A whirl of the angel's wings demolished half of the flying demons and in less than fifteen seconds, the sky was clear. I lifted my head, trying to get a glimpse of this strange savior, but the brightness hid all identity.

The angel disappeared and I awoke, sweat and blood mixing on my bed.

I looked around my room for the angel, that I hoped would still be there, but after a small gust of wind, the white guardian was gone, leaving nothing but a shining, white feather lying on the ground.

I steadied my breath unsuccessfully and reached for my phone, dialing Jade's number as fast as I could.

**I'm gonna start giving myself nightmares o.O Tori's confused, but are you? What do you think is going on? ****What pairings should be in this story? Review!**


	4. But Cat Will Never Kill Me, Right?

**This chapter reveals a teensy bit more! But about who? Read it and find out! No pairings just yet, maybe next chapter? Enjoi!  
><strong>

**CHP. 4**

_I looked around my room for the angel, that I hoped would still be there, but after a small gust of wind, the white guardian was gone, leaving nothing but a shining, white feather lying on the ground._

_I steadied my breath unsuccessfully and reached for my phone, dialing Jade's number as fast as I could._

**Tori's POV:**

"Jade?" I said, my voice shaking.

"Vega, it's two in the morning," Jade screamed at me from the other end.

"And you're awake," I retorted.

Jade was silent. "Y-Yeah, I was busy with stuff," she said finally.

"Like saving me from demons?" I accused.

"What are you talking about?" she replied.

"Just now! You saved me from that creepy saber-toothed tiger and his army!" I said. "I know it was you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jade said, starting to get angry. "Now let me sleep."

"Jade!"

"What, Tori?" Jade was angry now.

"Do you know about them? The dreams?" my voice was barely a whisper, scared that I would provoke her further.

"No," Jade hung up.

I sighed. It had to be her.

I pulled my phone up to my face again. 2:16 am. And I was too scared to go back to sleep.

**To: Beck **_R u awake?_ I texted Beck, desperately hoping he was. My phone buzzed a minute later.

**From: Beck **_I am now. Wat's up? _

**To: Beck **_the dreams…and I just called jade…_

**From: Beck **_what's in them now? And why jade?_

**To: Beck **_this…saber-toothed tiger Cat drew….I think jade is the angel that keeps saving me. _

**From: Beck **_creepy…what makes you say that?_

**To: Beck **_yeah. Just have this feeling. But im just rly rly sure. R u sure you don't kno anything about the dreams?_

**From: Beck **_That's not very good proof…of course not, how would I kno?_

**To: Beck** _ur not lying, r u?_

**From: Beck **_y would I lie to u? :)_

I set my phone down and sighed again. Beck wasn't lying, but I had a feeling Jade was. I held up the feather and examined it in the moonlight. It was such a beautiful white, something even Oxiclean couldn't achieve. It shone softly alone, but when it was with all the other feathers on a beautiful angel, it was like the sun.

I rubbed my shoulder subconsciously and froze. If the scratches had affected me, had the poison? I hadn't felt any pain yet, but after a week or so, you get used to it.

I clambered quickly out of my bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. We were running out of bandages. I'd have to get some more. Inconspicuously, of course. My dad would go crazy if he knew I was being targeted. I wrapped up my wounds, using as little bandage as possible, even unwrapping previous wounds and using those binds.

I looked at my shoulder and my breath quickened. It was a light shade of green, not horribly dark, but enough to make me worry. I had no clue how to get rid of poison. It wasn't like I'd ever been clawed with poison claws before. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, trying to get my mind off of the state my shoulder was in.

I lay down on my bed once more and held the feather up to the moonlight.

I walked into school that morning feeling like crap. My shoulder ached like crazy and I was freaking out over it.

"Beck!" I shouted, running up to him.

"Tori!" he mocked. He looked tired, and I felt bad. He probably hadn't slept since I texted him.

"Do you know how to treat poison?" I asked quickly.

Beck looked perplexed. "Poison?" he said, as though he hadn't heard me properly.

"Yes," I said. "I-It's the dreams." I looked away.

"You weren't kidding about them? They…transfer into real life?" Beck questioned.

"Yeah," I replied quietly.

"Sorry, I don't know how. I've, uh, never been poisoned."

I groaned.

Jade walked by, a cup of coffee in her hand. She glared at me and kissed Beck on the cheek for a full ten seconds before turning back.

"Hi, Jade," I greeted. "Do you know how to treat poison?"

She stared at me for a while. "Like, make poison, or heal it?"

"Heal it," I said, a little creeped out by her answer.

"Oh, darn. Yeah, yeah I do," Jade stared at me a little longer. I shifted uncomfortably.

"How?" Beck asked after a few moments.

"Why?" Jade took a sip of her coffee.

Beck glanced at me. "Tori's, uh,-"

"I was talking to her, not you," Jade interrupted.

I felt a heat rise to my face .I couldn't lie, and Jade knew it. "My, uh, homework for class?"

Cat bounced up to us. "Hi, guys!" she greeted in her usual tone.

"Hey, Cat," Beck was the only one to reply.

"Soak it in hot water," Jade said, talking to me.

"Thanks," I said, confused by Jade's willingness to help and acceptance of my lie.

"You guys wanna see my new drawing?" Cat said excitedly.

My blood chilled. Cat's drawings did not go so well with my life.

"Sure," Beck urged, and Cat drew a legal sized paper out of her bag.

It was by far more horrifying than any other monster. A dark skull-shaped helmet far too large for a normal head covered the creature's face, where blood red light poured from his eyeholes. Horns protruded from the visor and curved like razor-sharp mustaches. Long hair flowed down the monsters back. Black and red rays emanated from Cat's drawing, a drawing of pure chaos. Its toothed mouth spread wide open, but inside, a whole other whole head sprouted, it's forked tongue flaming and spewing fire. Obsidian wings shot from the creatures back with serrated edges. Blades erupted from the shoulders of the black armor, sharpened perfectly for destruction upon contact.

The muscles of its arms showed even through the armor, and its horrendous hands were lost in large spheres of fire. Above his hands, near where one of his elbows should've been grew a dangerously spiky rapier. The other elbow sported an even more terrifying double-edged long blade, a blade shaped like a dragon's head. On it was etched strange characters, foreign to my eyes. Chains rained down from the armored shell on his back, not tying himself down, but wrapping around the necks of his victims, whether human or others. A tail made of arrowheads whipped out from the demon's bottom half.

A shock of fear ran through my body. _Cat_ drew this?

_This _was the next monster I was gonna face?

"Tori, you okay?" my body didn't even realize that Jade was the one asking me the question.

"Cat," my voice was shaky. "How'd you come up with this drawing?"

Cat's voice sounded odd. "I see him in my mind sometimes."

In her head?

"Like when?" Beck asked, genuinely curious of the innocent girl's disturbing images.

"Like," Cat's voice turned happy again, "that time in Sikowitz's improv class!"

"The time you choked Beck?" Jade exclaimed.

"Choked Beck?" Cat said, confused. "I'd never choke Beck! Not even for acting! Come on, Beck, let's go get lunch!"

Cat dragged Beck away and skipped out the door, with Beck looking back confused.

It seemed Cat was more dangerous than I'd thought.

"You okay?" Jade turned to me. "You looked pretty shaken up by Cat's drawing."

"I-I don't know," I said. I looked up at her. "Jade, you don't know anything about the dreams do you?"

"Dreams? I don't know what you're talking about. Come on, let's get lunch," Jade walked away quickly, leaving me wondering how I was gonna face the next monster.

I slid down with my back against the wall, sighing a deep, frustrated sigh. Then I saw it. I leaned forward to observe the object on the ground.

A pure white feather.

**Gasp! Whose? And for those who have watched The Worst Couple (SPOILER ALERT!)** **Beck and Jade are still together. Review!**


	5. Tigers and Wolves and Demons, Oh My!

******New chapter is up! This one took a little longer than I thought it would, but I think it turned out pretty well. Enjoi! **

**CHP. 5**

_I slid down with my back against the wall, sighing a deep, frustrated sigh. Then I saw it. I leaned forward to observe the object on the ground._

_A pure white feather._

**Tori's POV:**

I carried my pizza to our usual lunch table and sat across from Jade.

She looked up at me, but said nothing.

"I just don't think it's fair to say unicorns don't exist," Cat argued.

"They don't!" Robbie shouted at her.

"But just 'cause no one's seen one, doesn't mean they don't exist," Cat said pointedly.

"It kinda does," Andre said, taking part in the argument.

I looked at Beck questioningly. He had a small smile on his face, but shook his head nonetheless, confused as well.

"Ugh, I can't believe you guys are so critical about unicorns!" Cat said exasperatedly, throwing a french fry at her plate.

There was an awkward silence for a while.

"I had a dream about a unicorn once," Robbie stated, attempting to calm Cat down a little.

"Heh," Rex laughed. "Now you see what goes on in his head."

"That proves they exist!" Cat yelled triumphantly.

"No, it just proves he can dream about them!" Andre yelled back in an equal tone.

"Can you guys take your argument somewhere else?" Beck asked politely.

"Fine!" Robbie said, leaving the table and leaving his burrito behind.

"Fine!" Andre agreed in the same angry voice.

Cat just chewed her pizza and stayed at the table.

"Cat?" Jade said finally.

"What-y?" she said back.

"Aren't you gonna go after them?" Beck questioned.

"Why?" Cat asked innocently.

"You were arguing with them that unicorns don't exist," Jade reminded her.

"They do!" The redhead stormed after the two boys and shouted after them. "Unicorns exist!"

Beck watched them leave.

"You're awfully quiet, Tori," he remarked after the trio had left. "What's up?"

"Sore and tired," I mumbled, unwilling to admit I was just suspicious of Jade's actions.

"Is it your dreams?" the goth said, looking me in the eye.

I gawked at her.

"I thought you said you didn't know anything about the dreams."

"You've been asking me about them so much it's suspicious. What up with the dreams?" Jade said.

I put down my pizza carefully. "There are…demons," I began.

Jade stared at me expressionless.

"Demons that come alive from Cat's drawings. Every single one of them. And whenever they, hurt me, or scratch me, or whatever, I wake up with those exact scratches and stuff. Which is why I needed help with the poison," I explained carefully.

"How do you get out of the dreams?" Beck, not Jade asked. Jade was still completely silent.

"Well," I thought of a sensible way to explain. "There's an…angel. Pure white. Who always saves me from the demons and stuff. Then when all the monsters are gone, I just wake up."

I took out the feather from my bag and twirled it over the table in my thumb and index finger.

Jade choked on her burrito and coughed for a good minute.

"I gotta get water," she mumbled and left.

"See what I mean?" I exclaimed to Beck. "She's acting weird."

"Yeah," Beck watched Jade go, concerned. "And this happens every night?"

"Every night," I commented.

"Good luck tonight," Beck said, cleaning up his lunch. "I gotta go find Jade."

"Bye," I waved to him, as I was left alone, chewing on my pizza.

* * *

><p><em>I was running as hard as I could. Same old, same old. But this time it was different. There were packs of the saber-toothed tigers running after me, followed my legions and legions of the Halo wolves. The swarm of Granny demons went further than the horizon, and colored the sky a furious black as far as I could see. But my guardian had not yet come. But I knew why. The worst was not here. Sure, there must've been hundreds of scratches on my body by now, but the worst was still not here.<em>

_Cat's latest drawing, the ultimate creepy demon, was still not here. Only then would my angel come._

_But my angel was not invincible. The pack of wolves plus the saber-toothed kitty had nearly taken him or her out. _

_Which meant The Demon would be nearly impossible to beat. It would have to take as many angels as there were Granny demons here to destroy The Demon._

_And would there only be one? It seemed like in every dream, the number of the newest monsters would accumulate. Sure, tonight, there would only be one, but what about tomorrow? I did not know how to end these dreams by myself. The angel always ended them, only for the night. But if the angel could not destroy everything, I could never wake up. _

_I soon found myself face to face with the point of a gun. A Halo wolf snarled at me with a sickening smile and pulled the trigger. I felt the familiar tug of my face being lifted up, then punched through my head again._

_Ouch. _

_I screamed in pain, nearly being knocked backwards, then stumbled up again. Once again, I was racing forwards to an unknown destination._

_As far as I could see, there was no exit. Only more and more terrain, blackened by the monsters._

_But if I kept running, perhaps there would be a change. What a stupid thought. I could never let my hopes go up. There was no escape._

_Tears streamed down my face again, mixing with the blood from the wolf's injury._

_All of a sudden, the ground was shaking violently, sending splits and cracks throughout the ground in between my feet and all around me. The army behind me did not look confused by the sudden tremor, only more and more determined to kill me. Could I die in a dream? I'd been hurt many times over, but I'd never died. Still, it didn't feel good to be nearly killed._

_A roar echoed through the land, the unmistakable battle cry of The Demon._

_I turned and watched in horror as the army turned with me, facing the great red body of a horrible creature._

_Unfortunately, it was exactly like Cat's picture, only blown up to about a million times its size. Its upper body was above the mass of Granny Demons, so thankfully, I did not have to look at its terrifying face._

_The Demon's tail swiped back and forth, knocking out half of its own military. _

_The cloud of blackness above cleared out a ring around The Demon. _

_I stared in horror and slammed my eyes shut._

Please, it has to be now, _I thought with all my heart. _Please.

_My angel did not come. My eyes flew open and I charged forwards once again, only to be caught by a long rope._

_Claws? No, it was the chains._

_I gasped for air as the chain wrapped around my ribs, cutting off my air supply. My feet kicked as I was lifted from the ground and into the air, headed straight for the millions of Granny demons awaiting their delicious food to come. _

_But before I crashed into the swarm, a bright white light exploded and screams from the winged grandmothers could be heard everywhere. _

_The Demon roared in fury as my angel appeared and slammed me to the ground, ready to face its next challenge. _

_I breathed hard with my hand wrapped around my ribs, squinting at the battle above me. My guardian looked tiny, a speck of dust compared to the great Demon it was battling._

_I couldn't watch any longer, for in that moment, a tall, buff-looking Saber-toothed Kitty bared its fangs in front of me._

_No, it wasn't just one. The leader of the pack stood over me, beckoning for its followers to come forth._

"_This is her," the leader rasped. It grinned and drops of saliva splashed on top of me. _

"_How should we kill her, boss?" one of the Kitties piped up, as though killing me was all a strategy game._

_It began to think. "How about," he began slowly, "we claw at her every time she screams?"_

_The pack began to laugh like hyenas and the leader gave the first scratch._

_I bit my lip, attempting to suppress a scream, but it came nonetheless. The Kitties howled with laughter as the leader scratched at me again._

_Again and again, I screamed in pain, and the laughter and clawing continued. There was no end._

_But it seemed the laughter and screaming had attracted the attention of my angel. He, or she, or it, swooped down and knocked over the chuckling leader. _

_The departure of my guardian from its original battle provoked The Demon to go after it. Which was why, in less than a second, a massive clawed hand reached down and swiped at both me and my angel, leaving both of us lying on the ground in front of a bloodthirsty pack of prehistoric tigers._

_But my guardian, the near invincible protector, stood up slowly, and walked over to me._

"_Get up, Tori," a familiar voice snapped, reaching down to help me up._

_I looked up and froze._

_Jade. _

**No! It can't be! But it is! :{O Is it? It is! What's next? How do they get out of the dream/ nightmare? Review!**_  
><em>


	6. Not Weak

******New chapter. It's shorter, and I personally don't think it's as good, but it leads to the next part. Next dream I promise will be super action-filled. But for now, enjoi!  
><strong>

**CHP. 6**

"_Get up, Tori," a familiar voice snapped, reaching down to help me up._

_I looked up and froze._

_Jade. _

**Tori's POV:**

"_Jade?" I gaped, amazed. So I'd been right all along. _

_She glared at me for a moment, then grabbed my arm and yanked me up._

"_Come on," she said. "We have a monster to destroy."_

_I stared at her. "Are you crazy?" I said. "That thing's huge! It could kill me in two seconds flat."_

_Jade looked me in the eye. It was so odd to see her not in black, but in pure white._

"_That's why I'm your guardian," she said seriously._

_I imagined myself choking and spitting out water like they did in the movies. But it didn't make sense. _

"_That doesn't make sense!" I blurted out. _

"_I don't have time to explain," Jade gritted her teeth and glanced at the monster. "Come on!"_

"_B-But," I blubbered, "how do I do anything? I don't have special powers or wings or any weapons!"_

_Jade grinned then quickly knocked out a Halo Wolf and took his gun._

"_Now you do," she launched off towards The Demon to her death and left me standing with a strange-looking weapon in my hand. _

"_What the heck? How does this even work?" I muttered furiously, banging the device against my hand. I sighed in frustration._

_The monster roared once more as Jade approached it, and I looked up. And up. And up. _

_The Demon swatted Jade continuously aside, searching for his one target: me. But Jade did not give up. Again and again she rocketed towards the monster, launching bursts of light towards his face. My heart swelled as I realized Jade was truly trying to protect me. She was my friend, then._

_I smiled a bit, but the smile disappeared when the monster howled deafeningly and grabbed Jade. For a moment, she hung in the air, her mouth and eyes wide open. Then, in less than a second, Jade was blasted towards the ground. She landed with a tremendous crash and a cloud of dust rose up around her._

_I gasped and sprinted towards her, my angel, my guardian, my savior, my hero. _

_Before I reached her, I felt myself being jerked off the ground, a chain wrapped around my waist pulling me away from Jade._

"_Tori!" the girl on the ground gasped in pain as I flew away, my hand outstretched._

_The chain tightened. I could feel my flesh giving away and scratches were sure to appear the day after. Soon, I found myself face to face with the horrible Demon that had come alive from Cat's drawing._

_I struggled to breathe as the chain tightened more. The Demon seemed to be smiling at me, and his crimson eyes shone an evil ruby red._

"_Victoria Vega," it rasped, "you should not be alive."_

_My eyes snapped open. What the heck? _

"_Neither should you," I grunted._

_The Demon's smiling face grew angry and it howled in rage._

"_Caterina created me and like this I shall remain," it bellowed. "Now hush up, Victoria. I must kill you now."_

_I squirmed away and braced myself for the stabbing of The Demon's canines._

"_Tori!" a scream pierced the air behind me and I whipped around, catching a glimpse of the pale and bloody Jade rushing towards me._

"_Away, angel!" The Demon hollered, swatting Jade away once more with his hand. The sword on his right elbow enlarged and soon, The Demon was waving it through the air. _

_I watched in horror as Jade's wings were severed and she fell, hundreds of feet below, screaming the whole way._

_I turned away as a sickening thud echoed through the valley, and The Demon began cackling in a deep voice. _

"_Weakest angel I've ever met," it muttered. _

"_Jade is not weak," I gritted, attempting to free myself from the monster's chained grasp._

_The Demon laughed at me. "Oh, please," it scoffed. "Now, no time for chit chat."_

_A jet of flame shot out through the monster's mouth and soared straight towards me. _

"_Jade is not weak, and neither am I!" I was shouting now, furiously shaking my arm out of the chain, until finally, my hand was free and grasped a futuristic gun._

_The trigger was pulled and the power of the gun burst forth towards The Demon's gullet._

"_I am not weak," I said in a whisper, the chains around me falling away. _

_And I found myself falling too, far, far down below, before I crashed unconscious next to Jade, my angel, my guardian, my savior, my hero. _

**So this was the new chapter. Not as good as the other ones, but still kind of important. Next chapter will be less action, more Jori. Review!  
><strong>


	7. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

**So I was typing like nonstop today, which is why I'm gonna have to stay up forever to do homework :{P But anyway, here's the Jori chapter as promised. **

**And in case you guys were wondering, my story is completely original (I actually thought of it from a dream I had) so I didn't base it off of any other story.**

**CHP. 7**

_The trigger was pulled and the power of the gun burst forth towards The Demon's gullet._

"_I am not weak," I said in a whisper, the chains around me falling away. _

_And I found myself falling too, far, far down below, before I crashed unconscious next to Jade, my angel, my guardian, my savior, my hero. _

**Tori's POV:**

"Take off your shirt," Jade snapped.

"What?" my face burned and I looked at Jade with an exasperated expression.

Jade rolled her eyes. "To bandage you, stupid," she said, raising the roll of bandages in her hand.

"Oh," I replied, the color in my face not disappearing.

I slowly lifted my shirt up and avoided Jade's gaze, though out of the corner of my eye, I could see the normally pale face redden.

Jade took a deep breath and leaned towards me, carefully wrapping the bandages around my ribs.

"You owe me an explanation," I said, wincing.

Jade was silent for a while.

"I guess I do," she breathed eventually. "How do I start?"

"How about," I thought for a while, "well, what the heck are you?"

"I'm an angel," Jade explained after a pause. "A long time ago, a league of angels was formed to protect certain people in danger from a demon."

"Just one demon?" I questioned.

"Just one," Jade answered. "Not the one from today. Much, much more powerful. He took over the minds of people and created demons on Earth. Eventually, that demon found out he could make demons in their minds that could attack them both mentally and physically. So the people he took over created those."

"Like Cat," I guessed in a whisper.

Jade was quiet again. "Like Cat," she choked out.

I turned to stare at Jade. "What exactly…happened to her?" I inquired quietly.

"She was an angel," Jade said, her voice coming back. "But something went wrong in one of the dreams. She was shot in the head and went crazy. And when she was crazy, it was that much easier for the demons to take over her. And they did."

Tears streamed down Jade's face, ruining her black makeup, but she didn't care.

I was quiet. Bad subject.

"Can you," I paused, wondering how to word my question, "Can you die in a dream?"

Jade looked up. "Yes," she rubbed her eyes, trying to clear the tears. "Yeah, you can. It takes a while for the dream to catch up with your physical life, so you might be alive a minute after you wake up, but you die anyway. But, the angel must sacrifice their life for you if you die."

"What do you mean?" I said hesitantly.

Jade took a inhaled deeply. "If you die in your dream," she explained slowly, "I have to sacrifice my life for you. Meaning, I die, you live. And you become a guardian angel."

My eyes widened. "So someone died for you once?"

"Yes," Jade ducked her head.

"What happens to angels who sacrifice their lives?"

"They're reborn. They could be reborn as a baby, as a teen, or even as an old man if they wanted to," Jade sniffled, and I had the feeling I was heading into a sensitive subject again.

"I'm glad I'm not dead," I whispered to myself.

"You're more than alive, Tori. You're stronger," Jade said, looking at her hands.

"Jade," I said, ever so quietly.

She said nothing, which I took as a gesture to continue.

"Why do you hate me so much?" It felt like such a childish question.

Jade almost laughed.

"It's an act, Tori," she smiled through her tears. "I can't get too close to you, or else bad stuff happens when one of us dies. We get too attached to someone, and they end up killing themselves, which could wipe out the angels. Either that, or they become weak. Then no one would be protected from the demons."

I decided not to ask any more questions. It was too much of a burden for the day.

"Put your arms up," Jade said, gesturing to my wounds once more.

I raised my arms slowly and smiled slightly as Jade wrapped the bandages around my bloody ribs.

"Thanks, Jade," I sighed quietly.

"Don't mention it," she replied just as softly.

"What about your wings?" I wondered.

"They'll grow back."

"Jade?" I said once more.

"You ask a lot of questions, Vega," she chuckled.

I smiled a little. "What are we gonna do tomorrow night? There's gonna be more than one of that demon. How are we gonna survive?" I lowered my hands.

Jade stopped laughing. "I don't know," she responded honestly. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>It seemed like forever that I had gone to school, even though it'd been only a day. I greeted everyone normally, like a normal day, a normal student.<p>

Of course, everything was not normal.

"You're still alive!" Beck breathed. He'd dragged me away from the group, talking to me like the nightmares were our little secret. A horrid, freaky secret. But nonetheless, a secret.

"Yeah," I smiled slightly, "there's _so _much I have to tell you."

His face twisted into a sort of convoluted smile. "Okay," he said strangely. "About Jade?"

"Jade, Cat, the demons, the angels, everything," I replied, trying to ignore his strangeness.

"Great," Beck struggled to say enthusiastically.

"You okay?" I asked finally.

"Yeah," he remarked. "Let's get lunch."

The two of us began walking together, behind the rest of our friends. Jade glanced back worriedly at me. I shook my head and gestured towards Cat, trying to communicate to Jade to stop Cat from drawing anything.

"Apparently, a long time ago, angels were formed to protect people from this creepy demon from taking over people's minds," I explained, turning towards Beck.

"Sounds like the beginning of a sci-fi movie," he said, trying to act casual.

"Yeah," I laughed. "and in dreams, the demon makes other demons from those people's minds and attacks the dreamer mentally and physically. Inside the dreams, if the demons kill you your angel has to sacrifice their life for you."

Beck was silent. He turned his head away from me, and I pretended not to notice.

"And then when the angel saves you, you become a guardian angel in their place," I said enthusiastically, though the subject of death was not at all a subject of enthusiasm.

"Tori," Beck said quietly.

"Yeah?" my heart began pumping quickly. What was going on with him?

"Tori," Beck took me aside. His look was completely serious. "Tori, I really have to talk to you."

**What do you guys think he's gonna tell her? Something good? Or bad? And what about the rest of the characters? Review!**


	8. The Next Monster

******I know this chapter took really long. I was originally gonna update yesterday, but fanfiction was being all wonky :{( So, today! Enjoi!  
><strong>

**CHP. 8**

_"Tori," Beck said quietly._

_"Yeah?" my heart began pumping quickly. What was going on with him?_

_"Tori," Beck took me aside. His look was completely serious. "Tori, I really have to talk to you."_

**Tori's POV:**

"I know about the angels and the demons. I've known about them my whole life," Beck stated.

I squeezed my eyes shut. _Please let that be all. _

"In fact," Beck continued, "I used to be an angel."

My eyes flew open. "'Used to be?'" I repeated.

Beck lowered his head. "A long time ago, Jade was under attack from the demons. Cat was one of the angels assigned to protect her. But Cat went crazy when she got shot, and Jade barely escaped. Cat became possessed soon after and Jade was on her own fighting the demons for a while. And so, the league assigned me to protect Jade."

"Jade fought the demons alone?" I interrupted.

Beck almost smiled. "She's a strong person. But I fell in love with her. That was my mistake," he confessed.

I stared at Beck.

"I failed to protect her in one of her dreams," tears began sliding down Beck's face, and I hesitantly raised my hand to his shoulder. "She died, so I sacrificed my life for her. So, she's an angel now, and I became reborn as a teen so that I could be with her."

Beck's voice had softened into a whisper and the tears were dripping from his face to the ground below.

"Beck," I consoled softly.

"Tori," Beck looked up and into my eyes.

"Don't die," he whispered, "or I won't have you or Jade."

"Let's go to lunch," I said softly.

* * *

><p>Beck and I approached our table at the Asphalt Café in silence. Jade glanced at the two of us and seemed to immediately understand what had happened.<p>

I plopped down in the spot next to Jade and picked at my salad.

"You okay?" Jade whispered, placing a comforting hand under the table.

I hesitated. "Are you?" I finally asked.

Jade turned and hid her face from me. "No," was the quiet answer.

I sighed and turned to face my salad once again.

It seemed that ever since I'd gotten more answers, everything had suddenly become more complicated.

"You guys okay?" Andre said, glancing around at the depressed group of lunch munchers.

"Yup!" Cat exclaimed.

Andre stared at her, a hint of a smile on his face. "I wasn't talking to you, but okay."

"What about you guys?" Robbie asked, gesturing to the rest of the group.

I glanced, involuntarily, at Cat. I would definitely tell Robbie and Andre what was happening, but I couldn't risk Cat hearing.

"What's wrong?" Cat questioned innocently, catching my gaze.

I opened my mouth, but said nothing.

"What?" Cat said. Her eyebrows had knit together into a concerned look.

"I'm just tired," I muttered, drawing my eyes back on to my salad, ashamed for having to lie to my best friend.

"Okay!" Cat said, accepting my lie. Beck glanced over at me, and I immediately knew he felt the guilt too.

"Hey, you guys wanna see my new drawing?" Cat piped up.

My eyes widened at those words and my head snapped up.

"No," I whispered quietly to myself. Cat had not heard me, thankfully.

She happily drew a piece of paper out of her bag and unfolded it.

I closed my eyes, afraid to see the face of the demon I had to face next.

"Look, Tori!" Cat said persistently, noticing my closed eyes.

I hesitantly pried my eyes opened and nearly squeaked in fear.

The monster was completely skeletal and flaming. Usually not a good combination. A long, flaming whip split into three ends, each one disturbingly bloody, was held by the monster's left arm. In his other arm, a ball of fire shot up flames to the tip of his head. Horns decorated the top of the monster's face, which mainly consisted of a gaping mouth, full of sharpened, bloody, teeth. Spikes sprouted out of the demons back, sporting their own flames. It seemed like arms of the dead souls were reaching out of the flames, their faces sagging heavily, often with only blobs of flesh. One of the flaming victims had escaped the monster's back and seemed to be growing into one of the demons itself. It was duplicating?

I couldn't hold back my scream. Cat clamped her hands over her ears, and Robbie placed both of Rex's hands around Robbie's own ears. I stood up and grabbed Cat's paper. Before I could realize what I was doing, the paper was in tiny shreds littered all over the ground.

My fellow lunch members stared at me.

"Tori," Cat choked out, barely a whisper.

And then she fled.

I stood there, breathing hard, staring at my hands. "Oh my God," I whispered gently.

"Tori," Jade said uncertainly. "You okay?"

I stared fearfully at her and shook my head. "I need to get Cat," I breathed and ran after the redhead.

**A bit of suspense right there. :{O What do you guys think is gonna happen between Cat and Tori? And who the heck is Beck anymore? Review!**


	9. Deep Sleep

**A shorter chapter today, but hopefully a good one! Enjoi!  
><strong>

**CHP. 9**

_I stood there, breathing hard, staring at my hands. "Oh my God," I whispered gently._

_"Tori," Jade said uncertainly. "You okay?"_

_I stared fearfully at her and shook my head. "I need to get Cat," I breathed and ran after the redhead._

**Tori's POV:**

"Cat, where are you?" I muttered to myself, as I wandered the nearly empty halls of Hollywood Arts. Strange that there was barely anyone there. Even during lunch, the halls were usually filled.

I passed by my locker and heard sniffling. No, it wasn't from my locker. It was…the janitor's closet. Of course.

I burst into the room.

"Cat!" I cried, seeing the redhead sitting cross-legged, facing the wall opposite me with her head down.

Upon hearing me, Cat raised her head, but didn't face me. She sniffled once more and spoke.

"I don't wanna talk to you, Tori," Cat said quietly.

I bit my lip, and attempted to hold back my tears. It hurt, that even my best friend refused to talk to me.

I knelt down next to Cat. "I'm sorry, Cat," I apologized. "Truly, truly sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Cat looked away. "I thought you were my friend, Tori."

Her voice was so sad, so innocent, I couldn't help but keep a couple of tears from sliding down.

"Cat, I am your friend," I clarified. Yet even as I said it, I could feel a hint of doubt. Cat was the one who was the cause of all my nightmares. If Cat hadn't been alive…

No. I couldn't think that way. Cat was my friend. It wasn't her fault she was like this. Those stupid demons.

"Then why did you do that?" Cat said, reminding me of my horrible act of expunging her drawing. "I spent a long time drawing that. It was hard work. I thought you guys would like it, but you ruined it, Tori."

I winced. "Cat, believe me. If I could tell you why, I would tell you everything. But," I bit my lip, "I really can't."

Cat looked up at me, her eyes spilling tears too. "But you said we were friends, Tori," Cat insisted.

"We are!" I exclaimed. I was mad at myself and extremely conflicted. If I told Cat the truth, she'd be so upset with herself. I couldn't do that to her. But if I didn't tell her, she'd be upset with _me,_ which wasn't the best solution either.

"We are," I repeated and drew the smaller girl into a hug.

A wetness soaked through my shirt from Cat's tears and a sting arose in my neck as Cat clutched at me, sobbing.

"Cat," I croaked. Then something felt wrong. My blood ran cold.

Cat's tears weren't flowing down my neck. It was my own blood, flowing fresh from a wound Cat had opened in my neck. She was choking me.

"Cat!" I gasped again, but Cat did not respond.

My hand rose up to my neck and pried off Cat's hands, which now wrapped around my neck tightly.

I grasped Cat's wrists tightly and yanked, but she only gripped harder.

"Cat," my voice was barely a whisper now and I could feel my lungs about to give out.

"Sleep, Tori Vega," an ancient voice rasped. "Sleep and…DIE!"

In my final moments, I realized the voice was coming out of Cat. The Demon who possessed her. No...

I failed to stay alert to avoid the dreams, but Cat's hands choked me and choked me until I could no longer stay awake. And I slipped into a deep sleep. A sleep where I was vulnerable to demons. A sleep where I could easily die from the villains. A sleep that Cat had knocked me into. And a sleep that Jade had absolutely no knowledge of.

**See? Short chapter. But did you like it? What's gonna happen in Tori's dream? **

**On another note, this story's probably ending pretty soon, in maybe two or three chapters, but I'm making a sequel to it! :{D Review!**


	10. Angel of Death

******Sorry for the lack of updates this weekend. I went to Tahoe and couldn't type :{( But here's a hopefully good chapter that begins the ending. Enjoi!  
><strong>

**CHP. 10**

_"Sleep, Tori Vega," an ancient voice rasped. "Sleep and…DIE!"_

_In my final moments, I realized the voice was coming out of Cat. The Demon who possessed her. No..._

_I failed to stay alert to avoid the dreams, but Cat's hands choked me and choked me until I could no longer stay awake. And I slipped into a deep sleep. A sleep where I was vulnerable to demons. A sleep where I could easily die from the villains. A sleep that Cat had knocked me into. And a sleep that Jade had absolutely no knowledge of._

**Tori's POV:**

_I groaned in frustration as I sat up, once again in a different part of the mystical land I always awoke in._

"_Oh great," I muttered, continuing the usual routine of getting up and running._

_But something felt different this time. It was the same monsters chasing me: Granny Demons, Halo Wolves, Saber-toothed Kitties. The Big Demon had not yet come. Would there only be one this time?_

_And what about Cat's latest drawing? The skeletal flaming demon? Had ripping it to shreds killed it or something?_

"_Tori Vega," a silvery voice whispered throughout the dream._

_I whipped my head around wildly, desperately trying to find the source of the noise. It was like I was in a huge stadium of some sort, and the creepy voice was the announcer. _

"_You shouldn't be alive," the voice hissed again._

_My breath quickened and I looked around as the monsters began to go fuzzy. All of a sudden, the images disappeared and I was left alone in the middle of nowhere, with no one but the creepy voice._

"_Who are you?" I screamed at the invisible speaker._

_The voice laughed. "Names are so degrading. It makes you seem," the voice paused, as though thinking, "human, almost."_

_I cringed at the words. What was this thing?_

"_But if you must know, some call me the Angel of Death, the more modern version of Dr. Josef Mengele." I could hear the hint of a smile in the demon's voice. Dr. Josef Mengele? The guy who killed tons children during the Holocaust?_

"_What you've experienced in these dreams are far less powerful than I, Tori Vega." _

"_Then why send the demons after me? Why not just attack me?" I continued turning in circles, hoping that these questions were delaying the end of my life. Hoping desperately more that Jade would come soon._

_The voice cackled again. "I have my reasons." It paused and for a moment, everything was silent. Then I heard a faint whistling and something sharp sunk into my leg._

_I screamed in pain. My leg burned and buckled. I sunk to the ground, too weak to do anything else. I felt like my soul was getting sucked away out of my body. My eyes rolled back and my breath quickened as the pain spread. Like wildfire, it burned and burned and spread continually. _

Where was Jade?_ I thought urgently. _

"_That was only my weak weapon," the voice gradually became louder as I felt my limp body being pulled up towards the sky. _

"_Cat," I murmured weakly, my eyes half open. It was Cat's face that I saw suspended in the sky. It was huge and transparent, but it was still Cat._

_The voice chuckled. "You're friend Cat is dead to you now. She's mine," the voice whispered and seemed to writhe like a snake. _

_I struggled to wake up more. I had to stop this monster. Cat was my friend, not some creepy killer._

_But I could feel the spike in my leg draining my life away. And I could feel myself getting weaker._

"Don't die,"_ I remembered Beck saying. I squeezed my eyes together._

"_I won't die, Beck," I whispered to myself._

"_You have to," Cat's face voiced convincingly, with a toothy, evil grin. _

_I gasped as the invisible claw around me squeezed and squeezed. _

"_Jade!" I wheezed in a final attempt to stay alive. "Jade…"_

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV:<strong>

Jade West bit the side of her burrito ferociously, hoping that Tori had found Cat and calmed her down a bit.

"Why do you always bite the side of your burrito first?" Andre questioned, staring at her.

"I don't-," Jade paused as she felt an intense pain burning in her thigh.

"Jade?" Beck said in a panicked voice.

Jade's eyes voluntarily squeezed shut and she clutched her heart as the pain moved throughout her body.

"Jade? Are you okay?" Robbie reached out to touch her, but Beck moved his hand away.

"Jade," he said firmly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

The girl bit her lip and opened her eyes slowly, dragging her hand away from her injured heart.

"Are you okay?" Beck said slowly.

Jade stared across the table into nothingness, her mouth opened slightly. She lurched again as a spasm settled across her body and bit her lip worriedly.

"Tori's in trouble," she said finally.

**It was a little bit rushed, but it's a new chapter! What's gonna happen next? Review!**


	11. Unprepared for Battle

******Quick update from a dream I had. Yes, I've been dreaming about this :{O Creepy! Short chapter, but a prep for the next one. Enjoi! **

**CHP.11**

_Jade stared across the table into nothingness, her mouth opened slightly. She lurched again as a spasm settled across her body and bit her lip worriedly._

_"Tori's in trouble," she said finally._

**No one's POV:**

Jade West tore across the empty Hollywood Arts campus, following in the same steps Tori had taken earlier while searching for Cat.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she struggled to breathe from a pain in her chest, knowing that Tori felt the same pain, if not worse.

"Where are you?" Jade muttered, throwing open doors everywhere, losing hope that she would find Tori.

"No, I can't fail!" tears streamed down her face as realization dawned on her.

_The Angels have a small chance of winning, _that dumb Angel of Death had once told Jade in a dream.

"I will not be the next in the line of failures, you stupid lug," Jade said aloud. Not after what had overcome Cat and Beck already.

_You've already lost, _a silvery voice echoed down the hallway. _It's too late, Jade West._

Jade shook her head in an attempt to ignore the voice.

"Tori, where are you?" Jade screamed in anguish and ripped open the janitor's closet door. It slammed off its hinges behind her, but Jade did nothing to fix it.

She gasped at the sight of Tori's limp body in a corner, and Cat's bright red eyes turned to face her.

A hiss erupted loudly from the redhead as Cat's body rotated to face her, then sprung up towards Jade, arms reached out to choke her and mouth open wide in a silent scream.

"Cat! No! Stop! I can't-," Jade's screams quickly grew futile. The strength from the iron hard grip could not have come from only Cat's alone. No, it was something much more ancient and powerful behind it all.

And Jade found herself unready to battle it as she drifted off into Tori's dream.

**Whoa. Descriptive chapter. Will update soon, I promise! Just a preview for the next chapter ^^ Review!**


	12. League of Angels

******Sorry it's a little later then I expected, but here's the next chapter. This is also the last one of the story, but don't worry! There's gonna be a sequel! Enjoi!  
><strong>

**CHP. 12**

_"Cat! No! Stop! I can't-," Jade's screams quickly grew futile. The strength from the iron hard grip could not have come from only Cat's alone. No, it was something much more ancient and powerful behind it all._

_And Jade found herself unready to battle it as she drifted off into Tori's dream._

**Tori's POV:**

I could feel my lungs giving out. Any second now I'd be dead. And it'd be over. I would break my promise to Beck.

A gust of air swept through the deserted stadium-like area and Jade's comforting voice rang loudly.

"Stop!" she screamed.

I heard a growl from the Demon's face and its grasp on me softened.

I gasped for air and choked, then found myself in Jade's grasp. I hadn't even realized I had fell from the monster's grip.

"Jade," I muttered tiredly.

"Stay quiet Tori," her expression was fierce. "Everything's gonna be fine."

She flew down and lowered me to the floor. "Stay here and out of trouble," she ordered. I could do nothing but nod and watch as she soared into danger again.

I saw a giant foot-like shape headed towards me, but my blurry mind was too slow to comprehend how to react.

It was then I blacked out. _I'm so sorry, Beck._

* * *

><p>I did not awaken in a hospital. Everything was white, and I was on a bed, but there was no ceiling. So I assumed I wasn't in a hospital.<p>

A concerned, pale face stared down at me.

"Jade?" I recognized.

"Tori," she said, relieved, but her concerned expression did not disappear.

"Wh-Where are we?" I sat up, but gasped and quickly fell back onto the soft mattress, as a tsunami of pain blasted out of my ribs. I groaned.

"The demon stomped on you," Jade said, biting her lip. "You were killed. We're in the base for the League of Angels right now. LA."

"That's what LA stands for?" I inquired. A sudden thought occurred to me. "And if I was killed then…" I trailed off. Oh. I was dead. Which meant Jade would die and I would become a guardian angel.

"No!" I screamed in realization. "I-I can't! I'm not ready! Jade!"

I grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her towards me.

She merely smiled and sighed. "That's what I thought when I had to. But you are ready, Tori," she comforted. "You're the strongest person I know, and you can do everything, a ton of stuff I couldn't when I had to become a guardian."

"Jade, don't leave," I whispered.

Jade smiled softly again. "I have to," her words faded as her body disappeared, leaving my hands empty, though I could still imagine the soft fabric from her shirt.

No. Jade was gone.

I slumped back down onto my bed, holding a hand to my horribly bruised ribs. In a way, I had killed her. Beck would be devastated.

Tears found their ways to the corners of my eyes and I let them slide down.

"Tori Vega," a prominent voice said.

I glanced to my right to see the shape of a normal-looking man with a set jaw and a buzz cut coming towards me.

He sat down beside my bed. "My name is Mason Anderson. I'm the head of the League of Angels," he introduced and stuck out a hand. "Welcome to the team."

I looked away. I couldn't join this man's so-called league. I wasn't ready, and I didn't want to die to protect some stupid stranger.

"I know you think you aren't ready," Mason said, trying a different approach, "but in these times, we need as many guardians as possible. The Demons will only get stronger if you choose not to join, Tori. Your choice could save tons."

"I can't join your team, sir. Not after what it did to Jade, Beck, and Cat," I replied bluntly.

Mason bit his lip. "Tori, this league will protect you like a family. You'll still get to see your friends all the time," he persuaded.

"Not Jade," I remarked angrily.

The man hung his head. "It's common that an angel loses their life, Tori," he continued before I had a chance to interrupt again. "but it still hurts everyone to see them go. Tori, you have to learn that death is a part of life. You can't have one without the other. I know Jade was close to you, Tori, but you have to let that go."

"She's been gone for less than five minutes, and you're already forcing me to let her go?" I turned towards him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Tori," he said. "I shouldn't be so persistent, I guess, but there have been too many times where the League has failed to recruit people. Those people end up being taken over by the demons. I'll leave you here then. You can take your time with your decision."

He got up and turned to leave. I ran a hand through my hair in thought.

"Wait, Mason," I said. Mason turned towards me again. "I'll join."

He smiled for the first time I'd seen him. "Great, you'll only have to protect one person at a time, and I think this is someone you know."

His face once again turned stoic as he read the name from a piece of paper.

"Who is it?" I asked eagerly.

Mason looked up. "Caterina Valentine."

**It was a little bit of a rushed ending, but hopefully still a good one. What did you guys think? Don't forget to add the sequel to your alerts when it comes out! Thanks for reading and review!**


End file.
